cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
Top All cities by region since 1999. Polls Return to top. See: inmystride.blogspot.com article 10 years after the first Global Marijuana March in May 1999: ---- December 2009. All U.S. voters: A December 2009 poll by Angus Reid Public Opinion finds that 53% of Americans support legalizing marijuana, 43% oppose, and 4% are not sure. See: Most Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana. Poll question was "Do you support or oppose the legalization of each of the following drugs?" Methodology: "Online interviews with 1,004 American voters, conducted on Dec. 3 and Dec. 4, 2009. Margin of error is 3.1 per cent." ---- April 2009. All U.S. adults: "It’s not just a California poll. A '''WashingtonPost/ABC survey,' also released last week, revealed that 46 percent of Americans support legalization of small amounts of marijuana for personal use — that’s double the support it had a decade ago." - May 6, 2009. ''Christian Science Monitor. Article titled "Legalize marijuana? Schwarzenegger says let’s debate it." Actual poll: "Washington Post-ABC News Poll". Poll conducted April 21-24, 2009 of a random national sample of adults. The Washington Post. ABC News. :In general, do you favor or oppose legalizing the possession of small amounts of marijuana for personal use? : *Time/CNN: "Do you favor or oppose the legalization of marijuana? (IF YES) What about in small amounts, for example three ounces or less? Do you favor or oppose the legalization of marijuana in small amounts?" ---- April 2009. 2008 U.S. presidential election voters*: "The '''Zogby poll,' commissioned by the conservative-leaning O'Leary Report, surveyed 3,937 voters and found 52 percent in favor of legalization. Only 37 percent opposed." - May 6, 2009. "Majority Of Americans Want Pot Legalized: Zogby Poll". ''The Huffington Post. See also: "New Poll: 52% Say Marijuana Should Be Legal, Taxed, Regulated." May 06, 2009. Salem-News.com. "Is marijuana tax the next revenue stream?", by Michael B. Farrell. May 11, 2009. Chicago Sun-Times. : *'3,937 voters weighted to match the 2008 presidential outcome -- 54 percent Obama voters and 46 percent McCain supporters. Voters were asked: "''Scarce law enforcement and prison resources, a desire to neutralize drug cartels and the need for new sources of revenue have resurrected the topic of legalizing marijuana. Proponents say it makes sense to tax and regulate the drug while opponents say that legalization would lead marijuana users to use other illegal drugs. Would you favor or oppose the government's effort to legalize marijuana?" GMM quick links Return to top. Nations Return to top. City list by region Return to top. '''The cities listed below are in alphabetical order in each region. Click a link for any city page and add more info. There is a need for many Wikipedia, Wikitravel, WeBeHigh.com, Facebook, MySpace, YouTube, and other links. Many city pages need more info concerning local cannabis-related activism. Ask for help in forums, and anywhere else. Contact organizers for various cities, and ask for help with the city pages here and elsewhere. Copy links from the detailed city lists here and elsewhere. Find links via the GMM links page too. See Category:Countries. See also: Africa. Asia. Canada. Europe. Oceania. Russia. South and Central America. USA. Africa Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Africa. Asia Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Asia. Russia Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Russia. Europe Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Europe. Oceania Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Oceania. South/Central America Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March in South and Central America. North America Canada Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Canada. United States Return to top. See also: Global Marijuana March USA. Numbering the cities Return to top. The wikitext for the cities is in this form below, or a variation of it. :#CITY, NATION The wikitext is converted by the wiki software into a numbered, clickable city list. The pound symbol # causes the list to be numbered. For more info on wikitext in the simple and detailed city lists please see Category:Wikitext. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March